Barry Stigler
Barry Stigler (October 31, 1948 – March 1, 2005) was an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Grown Up! (2007) - Pirate (ep40) *Spicy City (1997) - Boxer (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armageddon (1997) - Tantharos *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Roentgen *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Staff Interviewer (ep18) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Foreign Minister (ep1), Nogi (ep20) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Tuesday (ep8) *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003) - Alan Bdonsone (ep9), Sharaku III (ep9) *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Hitoriga, Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (1997) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) - Dr. Robinson (ep38) *The Big O (2001) - Paul Readerman (ep7) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Music Store Owner *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Scourge *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Old Man (ep5), Taxi Driver A (ep6) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Detective (ep11) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Asakura *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1989) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Marduk Party Member#2 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Dren *They Were Eleven (1996) - Doctor, Instructor#1 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003-2004) - Dr. Makino *8 Man After (2001) - Additional Voices *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Messenger (ep6) *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (1995) - Additional Voices *Gatchaman (1997) - Commander (ep1) *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Steiner Hardy *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Interrogator#2 (ep4) *The Cockpit (1999) - Captain B (ep2) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Master (ep2) *Yukikaze (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Supercop (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Dark Reign 2 (2000) - Kran, Sid, Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Stonekeep (1995) - Orson, Throg Hermit 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Orson Perrault *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Additional Voices *The Space Adventure (1995) - Doc Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2005. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2007. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors